1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmed recording of a video cassette recorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for discriminating at least one kind of video tape for programmed recording when a video tape is loaded in a video cassette recorder. Additionally, the present invention relates to a programmed recording method using the apparatus.
This application for a method and apparatus for discriminating programmed/recording tape is based on Korean Patent Application No. 96-22723 which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Generally, a determination of whether a video tape loaded in a video cassette recorder is a tape for recording or a tape for reproducing is carried out by sensing a recording safety tab on the video tape by use of a detection switch.
When the detection switch senses the presence of a recording safety tab on the video tape, the switch outputs a signal having "HIGH" state to a microprocessor, so that the microprocessor recognizes the high voltage and determines that the loaded tape may be used for recording. On the other hand, if the detection switch does not sense the presence of the recording safety tab, the switch outputs a signal of "LOW" state to the microprocessor, so that the microprocessor determines that the loaded tape is for reproducing only.
Programmed recording refers to a recording method in which a tape is loaded in advance and a recording time is reserved so that a recording is automatically performed at the reserved time. Programmed recording is divided into the following types: daily programmed recording, weekly programmed recording, and appointed-time (i.e., non-recurring) programmed recording. When at least one programmed recording mode is used concurrently with a normal recording mode, it is preferable to use different tapes for each recording mode and to discriminate each tape by attaching unique labels to each of the tapes.
Thus, when a user wants to make a programmed recording, the user loads an appropriate tape into the video cassette recorder after identifying the label on the tape, searches a position at which the recording is to start, which is often the position at which a previously recorded program ends, and lets the video cassette recorder be in a programmed recording stand-by mode.
However, in case that the user neither identify the label on the tape nor search a position at which the recording is to start, the programmed recording is carried out on an unintended tape since a conventional programmed recording apparatus for video cassette recorder determines only that an inserted tape is for recording or reproducing by a single detection switch and cannot distinguish between the tapes each of which has a particular intended recording use. In such cases, programs of different types are recorded on a tape so that the contents of the tape become mixed. Even worse, under such conventional practice it is possible that an important program recorded previously is overwritten by the erroneous recording.